


Тело

by WTF The Gentlemen 2021 (fandom_The_Gentlemen)



Category: The Gentlemen (2019)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Female Characters, Romance, Rule 63, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, женская гендерная социализация
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Gentlemen/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Gentlemen%202021
Summary: Говоря об обычных проблемах, она имела в виду вовсе не это
Relationships: Fletcher/Raymond Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF The Gentlemen 2021 - Level 4 - Тексты высокого рейтинга





	Тело

Голова болела, но недостаточно для ее положения: по сравнительной шкале эта боль находилась где-то между мигренью и похмельем средней тяжести. Руки были связаны за спиной, но целы — как, кажется, и остальные части тела. Можно было сказать, что ей повезло. Рэйчел закрыла глаза и попыталась прислушаться: ничего. В следующий раз, подумала она, — если, конечно, этот следующий раз когда-либо настанет, — нужно будет все-таки взять с собой Банни. Или все-таки оставить Пайпер внизу. С другой стороны, толку от нее все равно было ноль. 

Она огляделась, хотя очки куда-то пропали и перед глазами все плыло: это все еще была комната Джонни. Кейс с деньгами, который она принесла с собой, валялся на столе — очень странно. Пальцы не слушались, их не получалось даже согнуть, как будто она долго стояла на морозе. Нет, от Пайпер точно не было бы толку: та даже стрелять не умела. Мое оружие — это слова, возмущенно сказала она, когда Рэйчел намекнула ей на то, что не может все время защищать ее. То, что она все еще была жива, а не кормила рыб где-нибудь на дне Темзы, иногда казалось Рэйчел самым настоящим чудом. Впрочем, думать об этом было не время и не место. Она попыталась вспомнить, что произошло — воспоминания заканчивались на том, что она поднялась по лестнице и позвонила в дверь. Возможно, это дело рук Джонни — но маловероятно: тот был доволен полагающейся ему долей и особых абмиций никогда не испытывал. И вряд ли его курьер, который должен был ждать ее здесь, решил проявить самодеятельность. Да даже если бы Джонни вдруг решил, что достоин большего, почему бы просто не сообщить об этом? Иначе это выглядело довольно странно: как начинать разговор с начальством о повышении с того, чтобы поджечь дом со всей его семьей.

Рэйчел подумала, что с Микки уже не раз пытались провернуть подобное, но одернула себя: не стоило относится к ситуации недостаточно серьезно. Страх нужен человеку, чтобы выжить — если бы Микки был рядом, у него обязательно нашлась бы соответствующая поговорка. Конечно, впадать в панику не стоило, но все же. Она снова попыталась пошевелить пальцами, но безуспешно. Может быть, это от удара? Не по пути же она их отморозила — пусть всю дорогу она и жалела о том, что отказалась от подогрева руля. То лето, когда она купила новую машину, выдалось на удивление солнечным, и ее старая «Тойота» уже к восьми утра нагревалась так, что на сидении можно было приготовить яичницу. В пизду, подумала Рэйчел, и вместо подогрева руля вывалила баснословную для нее тогдашней сумму за систему кондиционирования сидений. Теперь же стоял декабрь, и кожаная обивка руля была ледяной — так что Рэйчел старалась рулить только правой рукой, если дорога это позволяла. 

Нормальный человек на ее месте надел бы перчатки, но в перчатках ее тут же охватывала тревожность. Чертовски неподходящая особенность психики, когда ты связан с криминалом. Хуже было бы только если ее тошнило, как ту девочку из «Достать ножи», каждый раз, когда она лжет. Рэйчел перехватила руль левой рукой и кинула быстрый взгляд на Пайпер — та, закусив губу, что-то сосредоточенно листала в телефоне. Рэйчел снова уставилась на дорогу, а затем опять на нее — и так несколько раз, и за все это время Пайпер не подняла головы. Должно быть, они могли так уехать хоть в Уэльс, и та ничего не заметила бы. Однако убедиться в этом на практике Рэйчел не могла: в Уэльс ей не требовалось — а требовалось поехать к Джонни и передать кейс его чертовому дружку. Приключение на двадцать минут, зашли и вышли. 

Точнее, сперва она должна была отвезти Пайпер в редакцию: ехать на такси та категорически отказалась. Мы и так почти не видимся, сказала она и сделала несчастное лицо, я согласна поехать с тобой даже в багажнике. В ее словах была изрядная доля правды: в этом месяце время работы навалилось столько, что единственное, на что хватало сил — доползти до кровати и вырубиться, даже не раздевшись. Последний раз они проводили время вместе недели три назад, когда Пайпер вытащила ее на крышу одного из старых домов в Ислингтоне и вручила термос с чаем. Рэйчел тут же начала подозревать, что на самом деле ей нужно проследить за кем-нибудь — но вслух этого, конечно, не сказала. Тот вечер оказался на удивление хорош, и то, что Рэйчел разбила локоть, перелезая через парапет, ничуть его не испортило.

— Тебе нужно было кинуть хотя бы несколько очков на ловкость, — с обезоруживающей нежностью сказала Пайпер, когда они уже вернулись домой и Рэйчел, сидя на диване, пыталась разглядеть ссадину. 

— Я закинула все на силу, — ответила Рэйчел, — и на интеллект. 

— И на харизму, — кивнула Пайпер, и, перехватив ее руку за предплечье, сначала коснулась ободранной кожи губами, а затем приложила к ней ватный тампон, пропитанный антисептиком.

Пару месяцев назад она, не найдя аптечку, вылила ей на рану на бедре полбутылки виски — так что это уже было успехом. 

Все последующие дни на них обеих навалилось рекордное количество работы. Пайпер занималась расследованием хищений бюджета на строительство, которое как-то незаметно превратилось в расследование смерти ее предшественника, которого замуровали в стену дома. Рэйчел почти неделю торчала в кустах у лорда Хадсона, который, как она подозревала, планировал тайком перепродать часть сырья по своим каналам. В какой-то момент ее — позор ее профессионализму — обнаружил пятилетний наследник хозяина дома. Рэйчел уверила его в том, что она — добрая фея, которая живет в кустах, и это объяснение ребенка вполне устроило. 

Все-таки нужно было заехать к Джонни вместе, снова подумала она. Пусть Пайпер и не смогла бы спасти ее, но она точно подняла бы тревогу, задержись Рэйчел сверх необходимого. 

Ручка двери повернулась, и она опустила голову, решив на всякий случай притвориться, что еще не пришла в себя. Кажется, вошедший был один — может, это действительно Джонни или его друг решили проявить инициативу? Шаги приблизились, а затем ее с силой дернули за волосы, заставляя поднять голову — и в скулу впечатался удар кулака. Почему бы не живот, подумала она, безуспешно пытаясь сдержать выступившие на глазах слезы, почему не ребра или что-нибудь еще. Шрамы украшают мужчину, а мне теперь как-то пытаться это замазать. Тот, кто ударил ее, чуть отодвинулся, и она смогла, хоть и смазано, разглядеть его: лет тридцать, худой, выступающие скулы и чуть съехавшая челюсть. Неприятная внешность, но приметная: она точно видела его впервые — иначе узнала бы.

— Не самое удачное начало разговора, — наконец смогла произнести она. Она хотела бы сказать это холодным и насмешливым тоном — но сложно говорить холодно и насмешливо, когда тебя только что ударили в лицо. Мужчина взглянул на нее, и губы его сложились во что-то, что при должном воображении можно было принять за улыбку.

— Так значит, — сказал он, — ты из тех, кто делает вид, что ему не страшно. Так даже интереснее: как разворачивать подарок, который хорошенько упаковали.

Ненавижу подарки, которые хрен откроешь, подумала Рэйчел. Микки и Розалинд однажды подарили ей такой: она минут десять снимала слой раздражающе шуршащей бумаги за слоем, пока не достала крохотную коробочку «Тиффани». Микки произнес какую-то долгую речь в духе того, что внутри нее, как внутри всего этого вороха мусора, хранится сокровище. Знай она его хуже, решила бы, что он просто захотел подшутить, если не поиздеваться — но она знала его слишком хорошо, и так же хорошо знала, что он на самом деле любит все эти метафоры. На мгновение ей показалось — может быть, и то, что происходит с ней сейчас, какое-то идиотское представление? Эдакий странный тренинг личностного роста — почувствуй ценность собственной жизни. И почувствуй кулак, летящий тебе в лицо. Нет, Микки точно на такое не пошел бы. 

— Твой? — спросил мужчина и потряс перед ее лицом телефоном. — Впрочем, — продолжил он, — чей же еще. 

Он открыл дверь напротив ее стула, — Рэйчел смогла мельком разглядеть раковину и краешек ванной, — а затем раздался стук и всплеск воды. Теперь еще и покупать новый телефон, подумала она. Ей все еще почему-то не было страшно, хоть скула и ныла, и горячее, пульсирующее пятно боли расплывалось куда-то в область глаза. Все это странно: если ее похититель хотел, чтобы она связалась с Микки и передала его требования, логично заставить ее позвонить самой. А если он хотел, чтобы ее местоположение не смогли отследить, почему она все еще у Джонни? Пальцы наконец начали ее слушаться, и она на ощупь нашла вторую кнопку на часах, зажала ее, потом несколько раз коротко нажала соседнюю, а затем — снова предыдущую. И все-таки, Пайпер. Как будет глупо, если Рэйчел все-таки умрет, и последним, что она сказала, останется то, что она заберет себе крем из подарочного набора. Я, конечно, предпочла бы, сказала Пайпер, чтобы за моей версией из прошлого прилетел бы Доктор и перенес меня сюда. Но, раз уж это вряд ли произойдет, единственное, что мне остается — этот чертов крем. Прилетит, ответила Рэйчел, Двенадцатый, и ты откажешься лететь с ним куда угодно. Браслет пискнул, и мужчина, что-то делавший над раковиной, оглянулся.

— Итак, — сказал он, — что это?

— Спортивные часы, — ответила Рэйчел. — Они сигнализируют, если долго не двигаться.

Мужчина замолчал, затем неожиданно удивленно произнес:

— Ерунда какая-то. И ночью тоже?

— Нет. Они считывают, что ты спишь, и эта функция автоматически отключается.

— Все равно. А если ты в кино? Или с друзьями сел пива выпить?

Как жаль, что никогда не знаешь — стоит ли продолжить разговор, или же наоборот, смолчать, опустить голову, сделать вид, что тебя здесь нет. Рэйчел все же сказала:

— Считается, что много сидеть — вредно. — И добавила про себя: особенно вредно сидеть, будучи привязанной к стулу. 

Ей показалось, что сейчас он ответит — но тут из ванной раздался звонок. Звук был глухой, как будто шел из воды. Постойте-ка…

— Что за хрень? — недоуменно поинтересовался мужчина. Он заглянул в ванную и после с еще большим удивлением посмотрел на Рэйчел.

— Телефон водостойкий, — сказала она. Интересно, что вообще он планировал с ним сделать? Так и оставить в унитазе? Выловить потом? В мире существует… не то чтобы много, но некоторое количество способов уничтожить телефон — и из всех ее похититель выбрал самый бестолковый. Было бы неплохо, если бы и в остальном он оказался таким же неудачником. Рэйчел попыталась прикинуть, не стоит ли разговорить его, или лучше не привлекать внимания. Вряд ли будет еще хуже, подумала она. — Так все же, зачем я здесь?

Он расхохотался.

— Вы все спрашиваете об этом, — произнес он. — Пытаетесь понять, почему я выбрал именно их. Одна, помнится, предполагала, что меня ненавидела мать, или что в юности меня отвергла девчонка, похожая на нее. Впрочем, почему бы и не рассказать. Все дело в том, что я что-то чувствую. У тебя было такое — видишь человека и понимаешь, что это он? Я не выбирал. Просто на вас стоит печать. Клеймо, которое вижу только я.

Вот как.

Это было совершенной глупостью: так долго рисковать жизнью, занимаясь делами Микки, и в итоге попасться обыкновенному маньяку.

Вы за диваном, мистер убийца, у вас торчат ноги.

Так глупо: как быть гонщиком Формулы и умереть от того, что водитель автобуса заснул и вылетел на встречную.

Как быть аквалангистом и утонуть в детском бассейне.

Хотя она однажды чуть не утонула: в ту знаменательную ночь, когда они с Пайпер начали встречаться. Рэйчел по привычке закрыла глаза, пытаясь вспомнить этот момент, но в очередной раз не смогла. Вот она сидит за рулем арендованной тачки — не стоило привлекать лишнего внимания — и Пайпер говорит, что у нее красивые пальцы, и они хорошо бы смотрелись в ней. Затем пустота, как будто кто-то вырезал кусок из кинопленки и склеил края. Затем — они обе в воде, и машина идет ко дну. Пайпер сказала: ты успела открыть окно, и мы вылезли через него. Пайпер сказала: нам нужно вызвать скорую, полицию, в нас врезалась другая машина и люди в ней могли пострадать. Даже не думай, ответила Рэйчел, нам нужно сматываться. Небо было черным и беззвездным, дорога над ними пустовала — им одним понадобилось ехать ночью в такую глухомань. Им и второй машине, которая столкнула их с моста и, очевидно, тут же уехала. Они полчаса просидели возле сваи на тот случай, если их стали бы искать — мокрая одежда заледенела на холодном осеннем ветру, и Рэйчел изо всех сил сжимала челюсть, чтобы зубы не стучали. Наконец они вылезли и минут двадцать шли в сторону шоссе, пока их не подобрал какой-то сердобольный дед, который еще и одолжил свой телефон позвонить. Банни забрал их из Брентвуда, и всю дорогу Рэйчел продолжала дрожать, хотя он включил отопление на полную мощность.

Дома ей больше всего хотелось пролежать в горячей ванне часа два, а то и три, но вместо этого она быстро приняла душ, так и не сумев согреться. Пайпер стояла в гостиной: она уже успела переодеться в теплый свитер и спортивные штаны, которые дала ей Рэйчел. И то, и то было ей велико — и, может быть, из-за этого она выглядела какой-то потерянной. 

Может быть, из-за того, что она пару часов назад чудом спаслась от смерти, подумала Рэйчел, и ей стало стыдно. Это была привычка мерить всех по себе — сама же она как будто видела все со стороны. Осознавала случившееся, но не могла до конца прочувствовать. Она предложила Пайпер выпить, но та отказалась. Рэйчел подумала: она всегда выглядела слишком беззаботной. Как будто на самом деле не верила, что с ней может что-то произойти. А теперь это чувство безопасности исчезло, и каменные стены вокруг нее рухнули, оказавшись сделанными из песка.

— Я ведь могу остаться у тебя? — спросила Пайпер. — Обещаю вести себя тихо. И я не храплю. Покажешь, где я могу лечь?

— Только если ты еще и не пинаешься, — ответила Рэйчел. — Спальня наверху.

Наверху Пайпер плюхнулась на кровать и, кинув быстрый взгляд на Рэйчел, грустно сказала:

— Вообще-то нам не обязательно спать вместе. У тебя же есть гостевая спальня?

Рэйчел вздохнула. На мгновение она почувствовала раздражение: это была игра, в которую они играли вдвоем — а теперь Пайпер вела себя так, будто не понимала, что, будь она против, она попросту не пустила бы ее к себе домой, и не дала бы свои вещи, и не считала бы забавной дурацкую шутку про храп.

— Дать тебе еще один плед? — спросила Рэйчел, проигнорировав ее слова. 

— Да, — Пайпер кивнула. — Мне кажется, я уже никогда не согреюсь.

Под одеялом и двумя пледами теплее не стало: Рэйчел казалось, что ледяная вода из реки каким-то образом затекла в нее, и теперь холод навсегда остался у нее внутри. Пайпер лежала к ней спиной, влажные после душа волосы разметались по подушке, и Рэйчел протянула руку и коснулась ее щеки только чтобы проверить, не случилось ли с ней того же. Щека оказалась ледяной — как и ладонь, которая накрыла ее пальцы. Рэйчел перехватила эту ладонь и поднесла к губам, провела языком по костяшкам. Пайпер перекатилась на другой бок, неожиданно оказавшись к ней вплотную, но вместо того, чтобы поцеловать — Рэйчел ждала этого, действительно ждала — прижалась ртом к шее под подбородком, а затем прикусила мочку уха. Ее кожа под свитером была чуть теплой, но все же теплее, чем ее собственная. Рэйчел провела ладонью по ее боку, а затем положила на лопатку, и та дернулась.

— Ты холодная, — сказала она, и тогда Рэйчел поцеловала ее.

Они снова перевернулись — теперь Рэйчел сидела у нее на бедрах. Лицо Пайпер на фоне темно-зеленой наволочки казалось мертвенно бледным, а губы отливали синевой. Может быть, она утонула тогда, в реке, и Рэйчел тоже утонула, и поэтому теперь не могли согреться. Рэйчел потянула кверху ее свитер, но та покачала головой. 

— Пойдем в ванну? — предложила Рэйчел. — Там теплее.

— Нет, — ответила Пайпер. Ее ладони поползли под пижамные штаны, сжали ягодицы. Было неудобно, и когда Рэйчел в очередной раз наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать ее, свободной рукой она попыталась раздеться. Со второго раза у нее вышло, и она тут же почувствовала, как Пайпер гладит ее через трусы. Рэйчел сильнее потерлась о ее ладонь: в какой момент она стала такой мокрой? 

— Я все еще холодная? — спросила она.

Пайпер рассмеялась.

— Теперь — нет.

Теперь маньяк, похитивший ее, что-то отмывал в раковине — без очков у Рэйчел не получалось разглядеть. Она безуспешно пошевелила руками, будто бы могла, как супергероиня из какого-нибудь фильма, сделать сальто и заехать ему в глаз этим самым стулом. Я — это мое тело, с грустью подумала она, но как же это порой неудобно.

— Придется как следует расчленить, — сообщил мужчина, очевидно имея в виду ее, — не могу же я оставить все, как есть. И нужно будет поторопиться, потому что Джонни вернется уже завтра. — Он хмыкнул, кривой его подбородок неприятно дернулся. — Джонни сказал мне забрать кейс — а судьба того, кто кейс принес, его волновать не должна.

— А твоя судьба? — спросила Рэйчел. — У входа в дом есть камеры, мои знакомые знают, куда я поехала. Все дорожки приведут к тебе.

— Я все предусмотрел, — отозвался тот. — Но знаешь, я хорошо понимаю, когда мне пытаются заговорить зубы. И я не собираюсь, как киношный злодей, рассказывать свой злодейский план.

Она хотела ответить — но прежде чем она произнесла хоть слово, он удивленно посмотрел в сторону прихожей — и хоть Рэйчел предполагала это, она все равно вздрогнула, когда раздался выстрел. 

Мужчина дернулся всем телом, но на ногах устоял, и тогда Пайпер выстрелила второй раз. Он заорал, схватился за ухо — между его пальцами побежала кровь. Третья пуля вошла ему в бедро, и он наконец-то упал, рухнул, как огромная говяжья туша, которую не выдержал собственный крюк.

— Извините, — сказала Пайпер, — я правда пытаюсь вас убить, но что-то не получается. Никто в мире не стреляет хуже меня.

— Тупая сука, — с трудом выплюнул он, — тупые гребаные суки, вы обе.

Рэйчел думала ответить ему, но все мысли в голове неожиданно превратились в вязкую, серую кашу, и она не смогла найти в этой каше ни одного оскорбления.

— Привет, — зачем-то сказала Пайпер, садясь у нее за спиной. — У тебя тут обычная веревка, дай мне две минуты.

— Просто разрежь ее чем-нибудь. 

— Мне нечем, — Пайпер вздохнула. — У меня только пистолет. И зажигалка — можем спалить веревку, как в фильмах. Но скоро приедут Банни и остальные, у них наверняка есть что-нибудь более подходящее.

Что-нибудь подходящее, скорее всего, было и в квартире — раз уж он собирался ее расчленять, но она смолчала.

Пайпер справилась быстрее, чем за две минуты. Вытянуть руки перед собой оказалось странно — как будто Рэйчел не провела привязанной от силы несколько часов, а сидела здесь всю свою жизнь. Так, прокатавшись весь день на лыжах и сняв их, удивляешься, что когда-то умел ходить. Она подошла к мужчине, все еще валявшемуся на полу: теперь он молчал, судорожно вцепившись в бедро и пытаясь остановить льющуюся кровь. Вторая пуля оторвала ему часть уха, и окровавленная кожа и ошметки хряща почему-то напомнили ей мертвую голову продающегося к Рождеству поросенка. Наверно, подумала она, вся мертвая плоть похожа между собой. Ей захотелось плюнуть ему в лицо, чтобы хоть как-то сбросить это ощущение собственной беспомощности, но во рту было сухо, как если бы кто-то вытянул всю воду из ее тела. Дверь снова хлопнула — в комнату вбежали Банни, Джон и Хэнк, все трое с оружием наперевес. Нужно было сказать им, что все в порядке — но единственное, на что хватило Рэйчел, это вяло кивнуть им.

— Все нормально, — ответила за нее Пайпер, — ну, кроме вот этого козла. У меня были ключи — я сделала дубликат на всякий случай. Только не говорите Джонни, хорошо?

— А где сам Джонни? — спросил Банни. — Это все он устроил?

— Нет, — к Рэйчел наконец снова вернулась способность говорить. — Он послал вместо себя дружка, — надежного, по его словам, как швейцарские часы, — а у дружка, как оказалась, фляга свистнула. 

— Дрянь, — произнес мужчина, лицо его смялось в гримасе злобы. — Нужно было сразу прикончить тебя.

— Нужно, — Рэйчел кивнула. — Пусть я и не киношный злодей, как ты, но я все-таки расскажу тебе свой план. Видишь ли, помимо напоминания двигаться, через часы я могу создавать записи тренировок, которые видны моим друзьям — с указанием местоположения и всем таким. И если вдруг там появляется тренировка по гребле, значит, я в опасности. 

— А если вдруг ты действительно занималась греблей? — перебил ее Хэнк.

— Ненавижу греблю, — сказала Рэйчел. — В целом, на этом мой план заканчивается. Еще у меня в ботинке спрятан запасной телефон, по которому меня тоже можно найти — если вдруг мой разобьют или выкинут. 

— Что нам с ним делать? — поинтересовался Банни. — Избавимся от него?

— А есть еще варианты? — спросила Рэйчел. Банни кивнул, показывая, что понял ее.

В машине Пайпер села на водительское сиденье и потянулась к ней, чтобы обнять. Они просидели так секунд, наверное, тридцать — и, когда Пайпер хотела отстраниться, Рэйчел сжала руки сильнее, удерживая ее.

— Подожди, — попросила она. Помолчав, она сказала: — Когда я говорила, что иногда хотела бы обычной жизни и обычных проблем, я не имела в виду серийного убийцу.

— Ты никогда так не говорила, — ответила Пайпер. — Ни про жизнь, ни про проблемы. 

Она вздохнула, ее дыхание на шее Рэйчел оказалось неожиданно теплым и успокаивающим. Как будто они сидели дома, перед камином, и ни скула, ни голова не болели, и не приходилось ежеминутно вращать запястьями, чтобы убедиться, что они больше не связаны.

— Хочешь, забирай крем, — неожиданно предложила она.

— Ты говоришь это, потому что меня хотели убить? — спросила Рэйчел.

— Нет, потому что за мной прилетел Доктор, и он больше мне не нужен.

Рэйчел знала: она искренне старается ее поддержать — пусть иногда делает это несколько невпопад. Хочешь, я заплачу за машину, спросила она той ночью. Какую еще машину, не поняла Рэйчел: она была занята тем, что трахала ее языком, и ни про какие машины и не думала. Ту, что мы утопили, ответила Пайпер. Говорить и стонать одновременно ей было сложновато, но она кое-как справлялась.

— Так значит, — спросила Рэйчел, — ты улетаешь с Доктором?

— Ты с ума сошла, что ли? — Пайпер повернула к ней голову, слегка отодвинувшись, и Рэйчел уткнулась носом в волосы у нее над ухом. — Пошел он в жопу вместе с Тардис.

— Значит, это Двенадцатый?

— Нет, Десятый. Но тебя брать он не захотел, так что все, что мне остается — это продолжить свое бренное существование здесь, на Земле в двадцать первом веке.

— Очень грустная и трогательная история, — сказала Рэйчел. — Я ценю, насколько важно для тебя мое общество.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как, — ответила Пайпер. — Поедем?

— Давай, — кивнула Рэйчел и откинулась на спинку кресла.

Хорошо, подумала она, что у нее есть необычные друзья, которые могут спасти ее от этих обычных проблем.

И еще она подумала, что вряд ли Пайпер три раза попала бы в цель, не умей она стрелять на самом деле.

Но об этом она ничего не сказала.


End file.
